SailorMoon Code: StarDust The Moon Meets The Stars
by Chibi-Chibi stardust
Summary: This Is the second part of episode one of my new sailormoon season


where we last left off, oh um.. Abbie & Seiya where walk arm & arm out of the school in the rain laughing... so here is part two!"Seiya,Seiya, Seiya!"said a voice Seiya knew all to well, It was Taiki. He,& Yaten where running down the stree with umbrallas. "I thought you guys went home."  
said Seiya "We did but then we saw it was raining..& we knew that you didn't have a umbralla..or a rain coat..so we came back to give you your umbralla" Said Taiki in between breaths. "Yeah you jerk you made us come all the way back here & who are you!?! said yaten  
after he saw abbie. " I'm Abbie Hemoko" Abbie aswered sweetly. "Nice to meet you" Abbie said sweetly again & she held out her hand to shacke. Yaten looked at her hand then her with a devlilish smile on his face "uhoh I know that smile.. Please let him be nice,  
for once in his intire lifetime let him be nice!" Seiya thought unfoutenly Seiya's prayers wheren't aswered." You & that her stlye look dumb& I'm not going  
to shacke your hand, only god knows where it's been!"  
said yaten. Abbie unlinked her arm from seiya'sshe was looking down while she was doing this then she looked up with a mad look on her face," I don't have to stand here & be instled like this!" she said " then go  
no one asked you to stay!" said yaten in the same tone as abbie. "fine then maybe i will! good bye Seiya it was nice meetting you. she said & turn to leave "Abbie wait"said seiya but she was already around the coner.  
"baka abbie he was to good for you!" Abbie said to herself & hit herself on the forehead with the bottom of her palm. Just then a big wind came & knocked of Abbie's papers It was raining a flood so as soon as Abbie's papers hit the ground they where wet "oh no what else could go wrong?" just then a motercyile came by a splashed Abbie with water NO part of her was dry  
Abbie felt like crying & she almost did the moterclye  
came back " oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to um.. my name's Haruka what's yours?" said haruka " Abbie"Abbie said back try to captor what was left of her homework.  
"do you want some help?" asked haruka "yes please' aswered abbie just when Haruka was bending down to help abbie her hensin fell out of her pocket abbie got it first " What a pretty pen!, Did your friend give it to you?" asked Abbie Haruka sighed with relief " she just thinks it's a nice pen " Haruka thought to her self " here you go" Abbie handed back Haruka her pen.  
Just then Abbie's cellphone rang " hello" said Abbie  
it was Ustarda Abbie's little sister telling abbie she had had got home safe& sound."good You can start dinner now if you like" said Abbie in a loving voice  
Just then abbie didn't fell rain on her head anymore  
"huh..?" said abbie Then she looked up & saw Seiya smiling puting his umbralla over abbie's head "hi orango" he said. "hi seiya"said abbie "here these are for you." said seiya & gave abbie a beautiful bouet of flowers" Thank you" Abbie said sweetly "here are the rest of your... What's he doing here?!?!" said haruka  
with a black look on her face. "you!" said seiya with a even blacker look on his face Abbie looked from one black face to other " do you two know each other?" asked a clueless Abbie "We've meet" both haruka  
& seiya said at the same time."oh!"said abbie "here" Haruka gave abbie back the paprs she had in her arms. " Thank you for your help!" Abbie said kindly & kissed Haruka on the cheek. Haruka was spechless " I hope i get to see you again!"said abbie Haruka just felt the spot where abbie kissed her with her slender finger it felt warm & it tingled Haruka got on her motercycle again "what a pretty girl.. I hope i get to see her again too" Haruka thought & drove off Abbie & seiya walk back to his place. When they got there he opened the door for abbie since Abbie's yellow coat was all wet Seiya gave her his orange one but when Abbie put it on it was really to large for her they both laugh when she put it on. Seiya made her somne cocoa it was the first warm thing to drink Abbie had had all day." so.. how do you like the school?" asked  
Seiya " oh i like all right.. but the work bores me.." awsered Abbie. Just then Yaten,Taiki,Princess walk in " what is she doing here?!?! asked yaten Abbie was drinking here cocoa When they came in Abbie bearly look up from her drink " oh hello Yaten,Taiki,& guest" said abbie who looked bored "I'm Abbie hemoko nice to meet you, what is your name?" she asked princess Kakyuu  
"I'm Kakyuu It is very nice to meet you.." "abbie" abbie said "abbie what a pretty name." kakyuu said sweetly."Thank you"said abbie " What is this strange feeling coming from her? I feel like i've met her before like i know her from some long ago past.. but i've never meet her before....Why do i feel this eruge to protect her? Her star is like no other it's so bright... so loving.. yet troubled... why?" that was all going though princess kakyuu head "have we met before? oh of but no we haven't but it is nice to meet you" said kakyuu " likewise" said abbie princess let go of abbie's hand "just who are you?" ask Yaten " like a said before I'm Abbie Hemoko" she said & she made one last effort to shacek Yaten's hand & since he didn't want to look bad in front of his princess s he shook abbie's hand & when he did he felt the same force that princess Kakyuu did he felt warm & safe & he smiled " Sorry i was so rude to you earler to rain got to me"he said Seiya & Taiki where shocked Yaten had never said sorry to someone had offended " it's ok bad wheater can make people cranky"she said " no it was wrong of me & i'm really sorry, your hair is kinda cute orango atama"he said Abbie just smiled " oh dear look at the time! I must be going home now Thank you Seiya" said abbie Then she left out of the door with seiya's orange coat on.  
.......................................................  
"Where have you been? & Where did you get that coat?" Asked Ustarda Abbie's little sister Abbie just looked at the short green haired 13 year old before her "sorry i'm late i was at Seiya's house." said abbie " & my i ask is seiya whom is seiya?" asked ustarda "He's a new friend"said abbie & she blushed Ustarda just rolled her pretty green eyes "Well what do you want for dinner?" said ustarda "anything warm thats tastes good!" "ok how bout chicken soup?"asked ustarda "Sure but first i need to change these wet clothes!"said abbie "k then chicken soup it is!"said ustarda winking while holding a big spoon. Abbie changed in to a pretty blue skirt & white top Usatrda was wearing a white blouse & a white skirt with saspenders & her white banndana. Abbie but a pink hair clip in her blue hair. "Dinner's ready!"said ustarda "great! I'm starved!"said abbie After they finshed dinner & since it wasn't raining anymore Abbie & Ustarda went out for a walk, Abbie just shook her head as she watched her little sister splash in the rain puddles "my goodness she's 13 years old!" a voice in abbie's head said "oh leave her alone! who knows how long it's been since the two of you had any fun?!?! another voice said. Abbie just laughed But her laughs where cut short by a scream "what the hell was that?"ask ustarda " I don't know but I think it's that time again"abbie aswered Abbie made a quick look around too see if anyone was there,when she saw that they where all alone Abbie rised her henshi in the air & yelled :Stardust crystal millenum make-up! {Abbie's trans music I'll put in a pic so you can see what the fukus look like & what ustarda looks like} Then Ustarda rised her henshi in the air & yelled:Star dust crystal millenum...rebirth make-up!{Ustarda's trans music} "Let's go!" said abbie. something was wrong with sailor neptune she feel on to her knees something was moving in her back something big & slimey then tenacles came out of neptunes back & sent her in the air "NO!!!!!!! Neptune! Uranus crystal Make-up!"said haruka The starlights just got there "What the hell is that?!?!"asked sailorstarhealer Whrn she look at the thing that neptune was hosited on "I don't know but i'm going to kill it!"said sailor uranusWhere have you been? & Where did you get that coat?" Asked Ustarda Abbie's little sister Abbie just looked at the short green haired 13 year old before her "sorry i'm late i was at Seiya's house." said abbie " & my i ask is seiya whom is seiya?" asked ustarda "He's a new friend"said abbie & she blushed Ustarda just rolled her pretty green eyes "Well what do you want for dinner?" said ustarda "anything warm thats tastes good!" "ok how bout chicken soup?"asked ustarda "Sure but first i need to change these wet clothes!"said abbie "k then chicken soup it is!"said ustarda winking while holding a big spoon. Abbie changed in to a pretty blue skirt & white top Usatrda was wearing a white blouse & a white skirt with saspenders & her white banndana. Abbie but a pink hair clip in her blue hair. "Dinner's ready!"said ustarda "great! I'm starved!"said abbie After they finshed dinner & since it wasn't raining anymore Abbie & Ustarda went out for a walk, Abbie just shook her head as she watched her little sister splash in the rain puddles "my goodness she's 13 years old!" a voice in abbie's head said "oh leave her alone! who knows how long it's been since the two of you had any fun?!?! another voice said Abbie just laughed But their laughs where cut short by a scream "what the hell was that?"ask ustarda " I don't know but i think it's that time again"abbie aswered Abbie made a quick look around too see if anyone was there,when see saw that they where all alone Abbie her henshi in the air & yelled :Stardust crystal millenum make-up! {Abbie's trans music I'll put in a pic so you can see what the fukus look like & what ustarda looks like} Then Ustarda rised her henshi in the air & yelled:Star dust crystal millenum...rebirth! {Ustarda's trans music} "Let's go!" said abbie. something was wrong with sailor neptune She fell to her knees & held herself,Something was moving on her back& then tenacel came out & sent neptune in the air... all she could do was scream "NO!!!!! Neptune!! Uranus crystal power!"said haruka Then she became sailor Uranus the starlights had just came on the sence "what the hell is that?!?!"asked sailorstarhealer "I don't know but i'm going to kill it!"aswered sailor uranus The monster came out of sailorneptune it was the most vile thing the scouts had ever seen "I think i'm going to puke!"said sailor starhealer The other lights back away a little. "good god! what is that thing?!?!"asked sailormoon The monster smiled "I yamacha...You food!"it said "Like hell we are!"said sailor star maker "Star gentle Utarus!"said sailor maker It bearly even tapped the yamacha "Is that the best you got?!?!"asked the yamacha It sreeched & showed it's fangs& jackked mouth & it just swiped it's hand in the air It wasn't even close to starmaker but that little swip sent her five feet back into a tree her mouth begain to bleed "haha Now i eat you watch!"said the yamacha "no you won't i won't let you!"said princess kakyuu everyone turned to her The yamacha put bonds onher & all the scouts & no matter how much they tried they couldn't break them & the yamacha walk over to sailorstar maker "run run maker run!!"screamed star healer put maker was to weak to even move just wait for her death the yamacha pick her up was about to eat her somache when a beam crossed it's eyes It screamed in pain. A figure came a picked took star maker from the yamacha's arms "what..?"said sailorstarmaker "don't worry your safe now" said the figure who saved her. Then the figure turned around to face the yamacha "I hold now contrast with goodness but with the vile beings who toy with the heart&souls of mankind for since the beging of time we have been your destoryers now meet the 108&109 generation of yamacha destoryers I'm sailorStarDust!"sailor stardust said & "I'm chibi stardust! I stand for love,justice,& peace! & i'll step all over you!"she said "i too stand for love, justice,& peace I'll step all over you also!"said sailorstardust "so on behalf of the moon,& the stars...We shall puinsh you!"they said togeter. "aghh" the yamacha screamed "I get you!"it said & the yamacha blasted a beam They both doged it "you'll have to better then that if you want to get us!"said chibi stardust & did a very good display of flips.Then she took a dark blue gem from her bannda "Star beam incircle!"said chibi stardust Then her gem became a became a wand with the gem in the middle & shot beams at the yamacha it made the yamacha dizzy & shot off one of the yamacha's arm she shot another & blasted off one of it's heads "Sailorstardust can you hold it off? while i help the others?"asked chibi stardust "pice of cake!"aswered sailorstardust "good!" said sailorchibi stardust & then she walked over to the sailorscouts "now just hold on tight! if you move I might miss"said chibi stardust to the scouts in the bonds the scouts shviered "ok here i go! Stardust beam incircle!"she said prefect hit "alright! no died did they? cause it was a bit of a blind shot!"she said "what?!?! one of us could have died?!?!"asked a not so happy starhealer "well no one did! did they?!?" replyed chibi stardust in the same tone. chibi stardust went to join the fight once more "hey what took you so long?"asked sailorstardust "I was talking."aswered chibi stardust "Uranus world shaking!"said sailor uranus since the yamacha was badly beaten the attack worked it didn't destory the yamacha but it did alot of damage "thank you sailor uranus but we can do this alone"said sailor chibi stardust "now for the crime of hurting a innoce girl, try to feed on one of the scouts,& for come to hurt mankind I punish you to death! Stardust cold kiss!"said sailorstardust Then ribbons came out of her wand & killed the yamacha "stardusted!"both sailor chibistardust & sailorstardust "ha ha ha stupid sailorscouts!"said a voice from no where everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from then a woman just came out of no where it was ruby diamond "you dumb sailors may have won this battle but the war is still going on & next time you will die!"said ruby diamond "uranus world shaking!"said sailor uranus but it was to late ruby diamond had gone"no ruby diamond we will win the war!"said sailorstardust "well anyway chibi stardust let's fix what the yamacha cause."she said "right!"aswered chibi stardust After they healed sailor neptune & starmaker   
it was time for them to leave "you ready?"asked sailorstardust" "Yeah." aswered chibi stardust then chibi stardust & sailor stardust put their hands togeter & made a two person circle & said "star teleport!" & they where gone "well what a leave"said sailormoon "are all starlights show offy like that?" asked sailor uranus "hey! who says that they're starlights?"asked sailorstarfighter "whatever"aswered sailoruraus "I'm tried can we all just go home?"asked sailor chibi moon & wes leaning or sailor saturn"fine there's nothing more to do here anyway"said sailormoon so they all powered down & went home.  
  



End file.
